In recent years, two-terminal nonvolatile resistance change memory devices that are typified by ReRAM (Resistive Random Access Memory) are developed. Such a memory device is considered to be advantageous for low voltage operations, high speed switching, and downscaling. Therefore, such a memory device is a candidate for a next-generation large-capacity memory device to replace floating-gate type NAND flash memory.